Needing you
by Olivia13
Summary: This is set just after the season 7 finale finished. Toby in hospital from the car crash and Spencer is rushed in from being shot by Jenna. Toby finds out that Spencer is hurt. He tells her his feelings about her. Spoby. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi so I watched the finale last night and was so shocked to see Spencer get shot! I literally almost cried. I was also upset to see Toby in a car accident. So as usual my mind is trying to make up theories of what could happen next that somehow includes Spoby. I know this idea would never happen but I thought it would be fun to write it!**

Toby's POV

I heard police officers shouting as I regained my consciousness. Where was I? I tried to move my body but it was stuck. Yvonne wasn't in the car, maybe they had got her out already.

It all started to come back to me. I looked forward and saw the windscreen was gone and the airbags were up. How had we crashed?

"Sir?" A torch shone bright in my eyes as a police officer told me " Hold on, we are going to get you out of there."

I simply nodded in return as they started to push open the door. Once it was open they had to cut my seatbelt and get me out.

However when I tried to move my leg I screamed out in agony.

"Is everything okay sir?" The officer asked.

"I think that my leg is broken." Of course everything wasn't okay. I had just been in a car accident

Once they got me out of the car onto the stretcher I saw Yvonne.

"Why isn't Yvonne in a stretcher?" I asked. Surely she would have some injuries.

"Because she only has a few cuts and briuses and is answering questions now. She only needs a checkup when we get to the hospital. However your injuries look more serious so we are taking you to the hospital straight away."

I nodded as I was loaded into the ambulance.

Everything started to go black as I fell out of consciousness.

* * *

When I next woke up I was at the hospital with a tall doctor standing over me.

He smiled at me "Hello I am Doctor Turner. You can sit up if you want."

I nodded as I pulled myself up, only to see the bright blue cast on my right leg.

"How is Yvonne?"

"She is stable and doing well."

"So." The doctor continued "your condition as of now is looking very good. You have a broken leg, a deep cut on your forehead. We have checked for any brain damage and you do not seem to have any. Apart from that there is just a few cuts and bruises. We have stitched up your forehead an-"

He was cut off by another doctor who ran in looking alarmed. "We have an emergency patient who has been shot. She needs urgent medical attention. Her life is on the line."

Both of the doctors rushed out and a few seconds later a bed was wheeled past my room. I saw a brown haired girl on the bed.

Wait! Was that Spencer? No it couldn't be. How could have she got shot!

Calm down Toby I told myself. You probably imagined it. However it still didn't stop me from asking the doctor if I could walk around. He gave me some crutches and I hobbled into the waiting room.

I was hoping that the body wasn't Spencer. As I turned the corner into the corner into the waiting room, I saw four faces that I hoped I wouldn't.

Hanna, Emily, Alison and Aria. All four of them were huddled together with tears running down their cheeks. There was one face there that I didn't expect to see. Mary Drake was sitting next to the girls with her head in her hands. Her whole body was shaking.

Something was seriously wrong. Spencer was not to be seen.

I hobbled over to them "Toby!" Emily exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?!" Hanna questioned.

"Car accident. Where is Spencer?"

More tears ran down their cheeks as I mentioned their name. This could not be good.

It was Alison who replied. " We were trapped in a house with Noel and Jenna. Jenna ha..had a g..gun,"

Alison couldn't say much more before breaking down.

"Jenna was firing randomly. She umm sh..shot Spencer in the chest." Hanna continued

I felt my leg that I was standing on go week as I collapsed to the floor.

I felt anger and sadness wash through me. Once I was out of hospital Jenna would never dare hurt my Spencer again. I would hurt her more for what she has done.

Emily came to help me. I noticed Aria hadn't said a word. She simply sat there rocking back and forth.

I couldn't loose Spencer. She was the one who my doctor went out to help. It all made sense. Why hadn't I stopped her and taken her with me instead of Yvonne!

"I..is she going to make it?" I was full on sobbing.

Emily was crying too "We just have to hope."

Suddenly, I noticed Mary Drakes' hands were covered in blood, and so was her outfit.

She noticed that I had saw the blood.

She crouched down next to me "Toby. I came to the house because I saw the girls go in. I stuck around because they were in danger. I just got there too late. I..I saw Spencer get sh...shot. I held the wound closed because..because I am Spencer's mother."

"What!" I breathed. This was too much.

She just nodded and I looked at her sympathetically. She had already lost one child. It must be horrible thinking that you could loose another.

Mary started to say Spencer's name over and over again.

I thought about all the times I have wanted to tell her that I had loved her in the past few months. Yvonne was just temporary, to make myself believe that I had gotten over Spencer. The truth was that Spencer was the the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

"I.. I love her." I stuttered

Emily nodded. "We know."

Had it really been that obvious?

Doctor Turner came into the waiting room "Spencer Hastings."

Emily helped me up as we all rushed. The doctor looked at me weirdly.

"Toby you know her too?"

I nodded as he bought out his clipboard.

"Well the bullet has been removed from Spencer's chest. However we are not sure about the damage that it has made yet. We have have her stable at the moment. However we are not sure how much this bucket has affected her. She has lost a lot of blood and we are going to keep her in for the while. But if it shows that the bullet has damaged any vital organs then we will not be able to keep her stable for much longer. We are working on her as I speak."

I didn't know whether to be sad or relieved.

 **Sorry if this chapter didn't make much sense. I hope you enjoyed it though. Next chapter will be uploaded soon. Please please review and rate it means so much.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2: Mary

**Hi. This fanfiction turned out to be wwaaayyy more popular than I thought it would be. So here is the next chapter!**

 **Toby's POV**

"Can I see her." I asked

"Toby you are a patient here and you are not a family member." Doctor Turner replied.

"Please. I need to see Spencer. I love her."

He sighed "Only if a family member comes in with you."

Mary agreed to take me in because she really wanted to see her daughter.

"Spencer is in room 163." I smiled at the doctor. He really was nice.

"Thank you." I nodded. At least I got to see her.

The girls would see her later.

Mary and I rushed to the elevator. However on my way I was stopped by Yvonne.

"Toby! Where have you been all day." Her eyes settled on Mary "And why is she covered in blood."

I looked down "Spencer was shot and we have just been allowed to go see her because she is stable for now."

"Oh my god how did it happen." Yvonne looked shocked.

The tears started to spill out of my eyes "Jenna shot her. She shot Spencer and I will never let her live another day without forgetting that. How could she shoot my Spencer an-"

Yvonne cut me up "Did you say your Spencer."

I just ignored her and continued "Mary here was with Spencer when she was shot. Mary Drake is Spencer's mother."

I didn't have much more time to speak because Mary dragged me into the elavator.

How could I have been so stupid! Wasting time talking when I could be seeing Spencer.

We finally made it to her room. We both gasped when we saw her.

Spencer's normally glossy hair was tangled and matted on her face. She was as pale as a ghost and had many wires coming out of her. The hospital had changed her out of the bloody jumper and she was now wearing a white gown. Thankfully, you could not see the gunshot would.

The doctor had warned us that she was not awake.

Mary rushed to her side and stroked her hair. I wondered how bad it must be to know that your child doesn't know of your existence. And to have one of them die and one of them almost die. Both not knowing who their real mother is.

I walked up to her other side and took her hand in mine. Mary was softly crying and I was too.

"She will be fine. I know Spencer. She is the strongest person I know."

"She doesn't get that from me then." Mary sighed.

I cold see the resemblance between them. They both had the same dry, sarcastic sense of humour, same colour hair, same skin tone.

I was about to reply when I felt Spencer give my hand a small squeeze.

She then started to stir. Mary and I looked at each other in surprise.

She looked so peaceful. But then her eyes bolted open and she looked around the room frantically.

"Hey Spencer, it's okay." I whispered.

She immediately calmed down "Toby." Spencer breathed.

"Where are the girls! Are they hurt." Spencer exclaimed.

"No they are fine. Worried about you."

"What happened."

"Jenna sh...she shot you in the chest. Don't worry Spence she will not get away with hurting you."

Spencer nodded and looked at her chest.

She only then noticed Mary. "Mary Drake! What are you doing here."

Spencer"s grip on my hand tightened.

I rubbed my thumb across her hand,

"I would never hurt you Spencer. I am your mother." Mary said slowly.

Spencer looked at me shocked and I nodded my head to confirm what she had just been told.

"You mean that...that I am adopted."

Mary nodded.

"Why did you put me in a different family. I wondered why my parents took Melissa's side."

Mary started to cry and so did Spencer. "It wasn't my choice Spencer. I was in Radley for something that I didn't do. They took you away from me even before I got to see you. I didn't know what family you went to. All I knew was your name; for I picked it."

"You picked my name?" Spencer asked.

Mary nodded and stroked her hair. Spencer did not object.

"I have been searching for you for so long Spencer."

"Why tell me now?" Spencer asked.

"I saw you girls go into that house. As soon as I saw that Jenna had a gun I tried to get in. By the time I had reached you Jenna had shot you and was ready to do it again. I knocked her out and held your wound closed, wi...with your he...head on m...my lap. I couldn't have another one of my children dieing without knowing who their mother was."

Spencer nodded. Her eyes widened "Wait so Charlotte was my older sister!"

"And she never knew." Mary shook her head.

Mary smiled sarcastically "And there was Jenna saying that she was going to kill you for Charlotte. I am sure if Charlotte knew about you being her sister she would have never hurt you girls. Or let Jenna do this to you."

They just looked at each other for a minute. Like they were taking everything and getting an understanding of each other.

Spencer smiled at Mary "Thank you Mum."

Mary smiled; she had never been called that.

Spencer shifted her attention to Toby "Why have you got a broken leg. How did you get here?"

"I was in a car accident and saw you get wheeled past."

"Is Yvonne okay?" Spencer asked

"Yeah she is fine. I am more worried about you. Spencer I need to tell you something. For a long time now I have been wanting to tell you. Spencer, I lov-"

The door flew open revealing an upset Veronica and shocked Peter.

Veronica cried "Spenc-. Mary Drake what are you doing here!"

 **Sorry not much happened. Thank you guys so much for reviewing it really means a lot and that is why I have updated fast. Please R &R**

 **thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3: Questions

**Hi. Thank you so much for all of the lovely reviews and also sorry for not updating yesterday. It really means a lot to me that you are liking this story.**

General POV

Veronica cried "Spenc-. Mary Drake what are you doing here!"

"I am with my daughter Veronica." Mary answered

"How did you find out that she was in hospital?"

"She was with me when I got shot." Spencer looked at Veronica angrily.

"And why did you not stop her getting shot!" Veronica angrily said.

Mary stood up to face Veronica "I followed the girls to that house because I thought that they and Spencer were in danger. However I couldn't stop them because they were convinced that I was the enemy. The girls went into the house and I looked into the window to check on them. Jenna had a gun so I tried to get in to save the girls. The door was locked and by the time I was inside the house, I...I heard a gun shot and a scream. I got up..upstairs to see Spe...Spencer on the floor. Jenna had s..shot her. She wa...was going to do it again but I knocked her out and then held Spencer."

Mary started to cry, re-living the story again. She sat down next to Spencer on her hospital bead and held her hand "I really thought that you were dead."

Veronica looked torn and so did Peter. They wanted Spencer to be their daughter and wished that Mary never told her about being adopted. However Mary saved Spencer's life and that wasn't something to be forgotten.

"Well Mary." Peter awkwardly tried to start conversation "thank you so much for saving Spencer's life. Of course she will still see us as well as you."

Mary nodded gratefully "It is so unreal to see my daughter."

Veronica cringed at Mary calling Spencer her daughter "Of course we will still act as Spencer's proper parents you will of course see her regularly."

For the first time in what seems like ages, Spencer spoke "Why did you never tell me Veronica? Mary went all of these years searching for me and put her life on hold. You could of let me have a few visits a month."

Peter answered "We didn't know how you would react. When you were not yourself for that time we didn't know if it was going to push you over the edge. We didn't want you to feel like you didn't belong."

* * *

Spencer's POV

After a very awkward conversation with both of my families, Toby was in my room.

"Spencer, I need to tell you something." Toby sounded nervous.

"What is it?" I was worried now. What could he possibly be hiding?

"Since we broke up, I haven't stopped thinking about you for a single day. Yvonne was just to get over you and it hasn't worked. Seeing you with Caleb made my heart break. I need you Spencer. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

My eyes went wide. Was Toby really saying what I have wanted home to say for years. He wants to spend to rest of his life with me, not Yvonne.

"Have you told Yvonne?" Please let him say yes.

"I honestly haven't had the chance. I haven't showered for 2 days because I haven't left your side. In case something happened while I was gone. I would never be able to live with myself if that happened."

Spencer smiled. "I have wanted to say that to you for years. I am not complete without you."

Toby kissed her cheek.

The door suddenly swung open. Standing there was Detective Furey. I felt Toby tense up at his presence. He knew that Marco liked me in that way. He wouldn't loose me that easy.

"Spencer! Are you okay. I am so glad that you are alive." Marco strode into the room, completely ignoring Toby. He wrapped me in his arms. Forgetting that I had been shot in the chest. Pain pierced through my chest as I cried out in pain.

Marco immediately let go. "You hurt her!" Toby seethed.

Marco did not take his eyes off me, ignoring Toby "I am so sorry Spencer, I never meant to hurt you!"

"It's okay." The pain had started to subside and I instantly calmed when Toby wrapped an arm round my waist.

"I know that this is a bad time but you need to answer some questions Spencer. About Jenna Marshall and Noel Kahn."

"Okay." I said shakily.

"First." Marco said "we have to tell you that Jenna Marshall is missing. We have no clue on what has happened to her."

"When you find her." Toby seethed "Make sure that you lock her up for life and then she goes through as much pain as she put Spencer through."

"Toby." March warned "We can't torture Jenna but be assured, Jenna will never get out of prison once she is found."

"Now. Can you tell me what happened that you remember the night that you were shot." Detective Furey pressed.

"Jenna had a gun and was aiming it at us. I remember hearing a loud bang and then the most strong pain th...that I have ever felt." Spencer started to break down, reliving the moment. "I heard people around me crying and saying my name. I..I cou..couldn't a..an...answer."

"What else happened?" Asked the detective.

Toby almost had to punch him "She has answered enough today. Can't you see, you have made her live through that moment again."

I started to calm down and Toby lightly hugged me.

"I will ask you the rest of the questions tomorrow when you will be home."

"Okay."

I had no idea which home to go to. My home, Toby's or Mary's?

 **Sorry this chapter wasn't very good at all. But please don't give up on this story because of this chapter. Next chapter Spencer will arrive home, where Yvonne shows up about Tkby and she is bombarded with question. Please R &R.**

 **Thanks for reading,**


	4. Chapter 4: Descisions

**Hi thank you so much for all of the reviews! You are amazing and thank you so much for the support. In this chapter a lot happens. I have decided that in this Fanfiction I am going to unmask A.D but this is not who A.D really is, just a guess because I can't stop this Fanfiction until next April to find out.**

Spencer's POV

"Are you ready to go Spence?" Hanna asked.

I looked around the hospital room to check if I had everything and sat in the wheelchair.

Although I could walk, it was painful and the doctor suggested that I walk as little as possible while the wound heals.

"Yeah, let's go. I can't wait to get home."

We had decided to go to my apartment/ barn because I felt most comfortable there.

Mary had gone home this morning to clean up and so had my parents.

Ali wheeled me out of the room since Toby was on crutches. while Emily and Aria went to sign me out.

"Are you going to be okay walking to the car Spence?" Ali asked

Since we could not take the wheelchair home because the hospital needed it I would have to walk a little way to the car.

I smiled unconvincingly "Yeah I should be fine."

"Are you sure?" Toby could read me like an open book.

"I mean it will hurt but it should do me good; right?" I asked.

Hanna, Ali and Toby all looked at each other.

"I wish I could carry you." Toby looked at his cast.

Emily walked up to us "I can carry Spencer."

I smiled gratefully at her as she scooped me up in her arms, being careful of my chest.

"Don't dop her!" Toby warned.

I chuckled, Toby was always worrying about me.

"Um Toby! I think that I am fine. To be a swimmer I have to have some upper body strength." Emily smiled.

We all laughed but Toby kept a close eye on me.

I suddenly had a thought "Toby where is Yvonne?"

His smile faded "I planned to meet her this afternoon. I need to break up with her."

I knew that he really wasn't looking forward to the meeting. I wasn't looking forward to how Yvonne took it.

"It will be alright Toby. Hopefully she will understand." Aria always tried to make a bad situation good.

* * *

Toby's POV

It was later that day and I was sitting with Yvonne at the Brew.

"So. When did you get released from the hospital?" Yvonne asked

"Well because of Spencer being shot I spent the last few days with her and the doctor just comes to do check ups on me every now and then. I was officially released 2 days ago."

"You really care for Spencer huh." Yvonne looked annoyed.

I had to tell her.

"Well that kind of why I am here." I took a deep breath "I really really care for Spencer. I love her."

My eyes darted around the room before daring to look at Yvonne's face. It was full of anger and shock.

"Why didn't you tell me before!"

"I didn't realise that I loved Spencer until I almost lost her. I can't loose her again." I sighed "I am sorry Yvonne."

She looked angry "I always knew that she would be the one to mess up this relationship!"

"Yvonne, this was my choice. I messed up the relationship." I hoped that she wouldn't be angry at Spencer.

"She just can't let us be happy! I wish that I told her to back off long ago."

"Yvonne don't say that about her! This was my desicion, my feelings. I told her about my feelings and her's just happened to match mine." I looked at her. But I couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"I hope you have a nice life with Spencer." With that she stormed out. I put my head in my hands, happy that the meeting was over with.

* * *

Aria's POV

I had left Spencer's and now was sitting on the airport, waiting for Ezra and Nicole to arrive.

I didn't know what to do. Had Ezra told Nicole about me? Had he told her that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her?

After all he was engaged to two girls. Why did I always have to be stuck in hard situations.

I don't what I would do with myself if I couldn't be with Ezra.

I saw them emerge from the gate. They weren't holding hands which was good. I hoped that Ezra would be glad to see me.

Ezra looked up to see me and smiled. Nicole didn't seem to notice me which was good news.

When they reached me Ezra wrapped me up in a hug.

"I missed you so much." I whispered into his ear.

"I missed you too. Sorry I didn't text or call you."

"Did you tell Nicole about us."

"Kind of."

What! What did he mean by kind of. Did Nicole still think that she was engaged to Ezra.

Once Ezra released I greeted Nicole. She seemed as awkward as I felt.

"Shall we go to get something to eat." I suggested.

Both of them agreed.

Once we were sat down, Ezra went straight into the topic that I was dreading.

"Nicole, Aria; as you know I am now technically engaged to both of you."

Nicole and I looked at each other. We both had the same worried look.

"Ezra?" Nicole asked "What are we going to do?"

Ezra looked torn. I couldn't take this anymore.

"Look I really need to get back to Spencer so-" I started to walk away when Ezra grabbed my hand.

"Don't go."

"Why not Ezra! Nicole and I can't just sit here and wait to see if we have been picked."

"Aria. I want to be with you."

I felt relief wash over me. "Nicole?" I needed to know what she thought.

"I am going to leave you two. I am honestly okay and we can still be friends Ezra."

"Okay. I don't want you to be offended by this in any way Nicole. Of course we will still be good friends." Ezra seemed to have made his decision.

Nicole walked out, she didn't sound angry. More relieved that the conversation was over.

I sat back down next to Ezra. "Thank you."

"Aria, I realised that with the time that I spent with Nicole; you are the only one for me."

* * *

Toby's POV

I walked into the jewellers and started to have a look at the rings.

I was more than ready to propose the Spencer, I just needed to find the perfect ring.

In the end I settled on ring that had two small sapphires either side of a diamond.

It was perfect.

I told the jeweller that I wanted to buy the ring.

"You have one lucky girl." He smiled.

I smiled.

 **So this chapter is filled. Next chapter there will also be a bit of Haleb and a police questioning. Thanks for reading! Please review.**


End file.
